Strange Days Have Found Us: A Billie Joe slash Mike Dirnt Story
by hell0lust
Summary: A slash fic, showing the sexual encounter of band mates Billie Joe Armstrong and Mike Dirnt of Green Day, following Billie Joe's divorce. One-off, written in 2006 originally for Quizilla.


"Mike?" "Yeah Bill?" "Pass me another beer." Mike, who was standing in the kitchen waiting for his coffee fix to finish brewing, sighs and walks over to the refrigerator, taking out a can of Budweiser. He walks to the living room, where his close friend Billie Joe sat on the couch, staring at the television screen before him. He passes him the beer. Billie pops the tab and takes a gulp. "Thanks man," he says, before going back to his program. "Isn't it a little early for beer?" Mike asks, looking at the clock on the VCR. The digital numbers read 9:30 AM. Billie shrugs. Mike returns to the kitchen, where his coffee was at last ready. After pouring himself a mug full and taking the gratifying first sip, he returns to his friend. Taking a seat on the couch next to him, he examines the floor surrounding the couch. The pale blue carpet was littered with beer cans and empty pizza boxes. It had been only two weeks since Billie's wife of 12 years had moved out, their divorce final, and Mike had stopped by on this morning to check on his friend, as he had not heard from him since Adie's departure. However, it was not just concern about his friend that brought him to the Armstrong residence. Try as he might to deny it, Mike had always had certain feelings about Billie that were, well, different than just the usual best friend sort. In fact, he had been ecstatic when he had found out that he and Adrienne were divorcing. He felt bad, but could not help it. He had always been jealous of Adrienne. For all too long Mike had longed to be more than just a friend with Billie, and now it appeared he had a fresh start. A chance. Looking at him, it was obvious that Billie was far from okay. His black hair, usually styled to perfection, was sticking out in random directions, in desperate need of a wash. He had stubble on his face from lack of shaving. He had on a pair of black sweats and a ratty old Misfits shirt. Very far off from his usual sex god appearance. Billie finishes off his beer, tossing the can onto the floor. "Can you get me another?" he asks, his eyes still glued to the TV set. Mike gets up and gets him another beer. Handing it to Billie, he shakes his head. His dear friend was a wreck. "Is it late enough to order pizza?" Billie asks, as soon as Mike has settled himself on the couch again. "Not yet, Bill. But if you're hungry, you can make something." "I can't fucking cook. That was Adie's job," Billie says, getting quiet as soon as he mentions his former wife. "I can make you something," Mike offers. Billie shrugs. "It's cool. I'll just order a pizza in an hour or so," Billie replies. "What, have you eaten pizza everyday since she left?" Mike asks. Billie shakes his head yes. Mike laughs. He couldn't help it. It was vaguely amusing. "You're gonna get fat if you keep this up, BJ," Mike teases. Billie glares at Mike. "No I'm not," he says. Mike shakes his head in amusement. "Sorry Bill, but beer and pizza add up a lot of calories. And when you just sit on the couch doing nothing but drinking and eating, those calories add up to extra pounds," Mike says. Billie chucks the remote at Mike's head. "Fuck you," he mumbles. Mike shakes his head. "I'm just teasing you Billie. Jeeze. You can't have gained that much weight in two weeks anyway. I was just saying you need to get out of here, clean yourself up." Billie shrugs. "Whatever. Can I have another beer?"

Around noon, Mike is fed up with watching Billie drink himself stupid. "Come on Billie, you have to go out," he begs, peeling his friend off the couch. "I don't wanna," he says stubbornly, like a spoiled child. He sits back down on the couch. Sitting down as well, Mike stares at Billie, sadness filling his heart. He hated to see Billie so hurt. Without thinking, he puts his hand on Billie's thigh. "Come on Billie, I know you're hurting, but there's plenty of people out there who love you." Billie laughs hollowly. "Yeah, thousands of teenies who want to rape me." "I love you," Mike says quietly. Billie looks at his friend of 24 years. His green eyes lock with Mike's icy blue ones. "I know, man, but it's different. I was in love with her. I'm never gonna find someone who loves me like that again." Mike's spirits plummet. Yet again, he was just a friend. Hiding his hurt feelings, he stands up. "Cheer up Billie, you'll be okay. Come on, a shower will make you feel much better," he says, looking down at Billie. "Ya think so?" Billie asks. Mike nods. Sighing, he stands up. "Thanks, man. I love you," Billie says, giving Mike a hug. Mike's body feels warm, as he holds Billie in his muscular arms. After a few seconds, he lets go. "You can go do whatever or something," Billie says, as he woozily climbs the stairs. Mike nods. As soon as he hears water running, Mike goes to Billie's home gym. That always calmed him, made him feel good. An hour or so later, Billie Joe finds his friend in between reps of lifting weights. "Having fun, mate?" he asks, his signature smirk planted on his full, naturally red lips. Mike stops what he is doing and looks over at his friend. Billie was looking much more like his normal self, having shaved and washed. He was dressed in a pair of baggy black pants and a black tee. "Yeah. You're looking better," Mike replies, nodding in approval. "I feel a lot better," Billie says with a grin. Mike eyes his friend's pants, a stark difference from his usual skinny jeans. Billie glares. "So you were right about the calories thing," he says, rolling his eyes. Mike shrugs. "Eh, it doesn't matter. You're still a sex god." Mike's words shock himself as well as his friend. "Mike? What did you mean by that?" Billie asks. "N..nothing," he says, embarrassed. Billie looks unconvinced. "I just meant that you still look really really good. Really hot," Mike explains, feeling his cheeks burn with shame for his thoughts. Billie says nothing, his mind processing what had just occurred. His eyes widen with realization. "Mike," he says slowly, his heart beating rapidly. Mike looks the other way, feeling tears prickling in his eyes. "Come here Mike," Billie says softly, leading his friend into his master bedroom, which was down the hall.

The two men sit down on the bed. Mike looks down at his shoes, avoiding Billie's gaze. "I'm sorry, I I know you aren't like that," Mike apologizes, wringing his hands. "Mike," Billie says, staring at his best friend's dark brown hair. Mike looks up. Billie pulls Mike towards him, making their lips collide. Mike feels a rush of excitement, as Billie's open mouth nibbles on his lower lip, begging for entrance. Mike willingly parts his lips, allowing the kissing to advance to tongue. Mike allows Billie's tongue to examine his mouth, overwhelmed with bliss. After several minutes, their lips part. "What does this mean?" Mike asks, looking into Billie's green eyes. Billie sighs. "Mike... I... I've always had certain feelings for you. Whenever we kissed on stage, or when we were drunk, I did it because I liked you as... more than just my best friend." Mike nods. "I always felt that way. You're so amazing and, I was so jealous Adie had you. I... even when we were younger, I thought you were so attractive, Bill." Billie smiles, his hand now resting on Mike's thigh. He traces little circles, making Mike squirm. "You are so fucking hot," he mumbles, his lips falling upon the guitarist's lips once again. Mike pushes Billie down onto the bed, so that he is laying on top of him. As they kiss, Mike's hand snakes down to Billie's belt, undoing it with a flick of his wrist. "See, I told you that knowing how to do the one handing thing would come in handy," he smirks, before going back to kissing. Billie shakes his pants off, until he is left in boxers. He pulls off Mike's wifebeater, kissing his toned abs. Billie rolls over, so that he is now on top. He removes his friend of his pants, as Mike pulls off Billie's shirt. Mike pushes Billie back down, regaining his position as dominator. Billie sits up, his legs dangling over the edge of the bed. Mike gets off the bed, kneeling on the floor. Billie pulls out his manhood, waiting. Without another word, Mike puts Billie in his mouth, sucking gently. As he works on the shaft, he pinches his sac, causing Billie to squirm with pleasure. "Oh Mike," Billie groans, his fingers becoming entwined with the bassist's dark hair. Mike goes faster, until Billie is breathing hard. He feels the stiffness of Billie's erection, knowing he was close to coming. As he goes to finish it, Billie yells for him to stop. Mike stands up, nervous. "Have you ever... been with another man?" Billie asks, his voice husky. Mike shakes his head no. Billie smirks. "Lay down on your side," he instructs, patting the side of the bed next to him. Mike obeys, watching nervously as Billie applied lubricant to his massive erection.

After about a minute, Mike feels Billie's breath upon the back of his neck. "It's gonna hurt at first, but it'll feel good, I promise," he whispers. Mike nods. "Okay," he responds. Without warning, he thrusts forward, entering. Mike winces, but the pain is soon replaced with a rush of pleasure. "Oh god," he says, closing his eyes. "God damn your tight," Billie murmurs, as he grinds his hips into Mike's. "Oh god," Mike moans, overwhelmed with the feeling. It was greater than the pleasure he had ever gotten from making love with a woman. As the thrusts grow faster and harder, Mike loses control of his speech, lost in the moment. When at last Billie comes, Mike is filled with a blast of warmth. As Billie's erection shrinks, he pulls out. Mike rolls over, his hand stroking Billie's chest. "You are amazing," he whispers, nibbling at his lower lip. Again the two begin to kiss. Mike runs his fingers through Billie's locks, amazed at the happiness felt.

Billie suddenly stops kissing. "Mike, wait," he says, sitting up. "What?" Mike asks, eyeing his friend nervously. "It's just... this is all really fast. I... I don't know, man. I'm not gay. I mean yeah I'm bi and all but," he stops, squeezing his eyes shut. Mike's heart feels heavy. "I'm sorry. I... I know you're not gay. I... it was stupid. I mean, why would you want that? With me, I mean, you're a rock star. You should be fucking groupies or whatever," Mike stammers, fighting back tears. Billie wraps his arms around Mike's muscular ones. "Mike, I love you. I always will. And I would love to be with you like... that. But... it would be too awkward. I mean, what would Tre say? And what with the band and all, it... it couldn't work. If we were to fight and break up, the band would be ruined. More importantly, our friendship would be ruined. And that is entirely too important to me to lose. You mean so much to me, Mike. I would die if I lost you," Billie says, taking Mike's hand in his. Mike nods sadly. "I know. You mean so much to me too Billie. It just... it feels so right for us to be together. Like we just were." Billie smiles. "I know Mike. But who says we can't do that again? I only said we can't be together as a couple. I didn't say we couldn't do things as friends.." Mike's grin reappears. "I love you, Billie Joe."


End file.
